1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus capable of outputting an image imaged and sound collected to an external apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camera having a moving image imaging function has become popular. The digital camera having the moving image imaging function records sound simultaneously with a moving image. In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-174635, there is disclosed a digital camera that does not perform wobbling when it is set to a moving image mode, in a digital camera including an auto-focus function.